Leavin On A Jet Plane: OC Lost
by DiorNicole
Summary: We’re Leavin On A Jet Plane, for places unimaginable. Let’s unpack our bags and read about the unknown tales of the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815. Submissions open; Form Inside. Please R & R ON HIATUS
1. Now The Time Has Come To Leave: Form

We're Leavin On A Jet Plane, for places unimaginable. Let's unpack our bags and read about the unknown tales of the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815. Submissions open; Form below.

* * *

Since fanfiction dot net , decided to act crazy as soon as I posted my story, I'm reposted Chapter 1. I received one review before everything went to the sticks. (PiratePrincess19, thank you for your OC.) Also thank you to everyone else who e-mailed me their OC's: HeroineInducedPanic and Jac Danvers.

* * *

Hello everyone!!!!

After reading all the wonderful OC stories out there, I've decided to try my hand at writing one. (Wonderful Writers such as: Jac Danvers, Homely, GuitarHeroLost, Sawyers Fan Girl, and Elyad were my inspiration to at least try. Thank You.)

I know at this point you guys are probably tired of submitting OC's but I would be deeply honor and forever grateful if you would submit a Character to my story.

Well, I'll leave you alone so you can go pack your bags.

DiorNicole

* * *

Looking For:

_Middle Section:_

6 Women & Men

_Tail Section__:_

8 Women & Men

_Others:_

4 Women & Men

_Freighties:_

5 Women & Men

_Expendable:_

4 Women or Men

* * *

_Form ~ My Two OC's Are Listed Below_

**Name:**

**Sawyer Nicknames:**

**Age & Birthday:**

**Gender:**

**Survivor Type (Middle, Tale, Other & Freighties):**

**Occupation:**

**Appearance:**

**Style Of Dress:**

**Flight 815 (What were they wearing.):**

**Personality & Attitude:**

**Hobbies/Interest:**

**Past:**

**Oceanic Flight 815 (****Reason to be in Australia)****:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Friends/Enemies:**

**Pairings:**

**Possessions:**

**Languages****:**

**Any Other Facts:**

AN 1: The title came from the great song: "Leaving On A Jet Plane" by: John Denver.

AN 2: If you have a long Character Bio or any questions, please feel free to e-mail me: leavinonajetplaneocloststory at gmail dot com.

* * *

XXXOOOXXXOOOXXX

**Name: **Eva Marguerite Horton-Nxumalo

Munyemo ~ By her wife (Means - My Only Wife or My Own Wife & I Love You. It's African)

**Sawyer Nicknames: **

Xena Warrior Princess

**Age & Birthday:** 34 ~ February 8, 1970 ~ Aquarius

**Gender: **Female

**Survivor Type (Middle, Tale, Other & Freighties): **Middle Section

**Occupation:** Executive Administrative Assistant

**Appearance:**

African American

Short and Pleasantly Plump

Standing around 5' 1'

Warm Caramel Brown Skin

Long reddish brown hair. (Comes to the middle of her back.) Eva always keeps her hair in a bun.

Hazel Eyes

Wedding ring: Platinum setting with a two carat diamond.

A bracelet on her left arm, that's made up of orange, yellow and green beads. (It's a wedding bracelet. Zahara gave it to her on the day of there wedding. Zulu bead work is highly prized in there homeland.)

Two Tattoos

Four Dolphins: Upper back (The right side.), Ocean backdrop with the moon out. The four Dolphins are jumping out of the water. The Dolphins are equally spaced out so two are on her back and two ends up on her upper chest with a daytime Ocean backdrop.

The second: Teddy Bear with four names wrote inside of it: Mkabayi, Malik, Eva and Zahara.

**Style Of Dress:**

Favorite Color: Black

Monday – Friday: Tailored Business Suites. High Heels. (Even when the office has dress-down Fridays, she still wears Suites.)

Week-ends: Tunics, long skirts and basic black pants. Shoes: Ballerina slippers, flats, slides and loafers.

**Flight 815:**

A black Tunic with silver trim.

Black slacks with the same silver trim.

Black & Silver bangles, hoop earrings, Silver Locket (Children's pictures inside) and black & silver scarf.

Silver Ballerina Shoes

Hair pulled back into a bun; with a few pieces framing her face.

**Personality & Attitude:**

Eva's quiet, soft spoken and most comfortable when things around her are organized.

Can be very stand-offish when she meets new people and in big crowds.

Eva's very quiet until she gets to know you, then she'll start opening up.

Although soft spoken, Eva has no problem telling anyone what's on her mind.

Willing to help anyone; an anyway she can but hates to ask for help for herself.

Very independent

If something needs to be done, she rather do it herself than wait around for others.

Eva's never lost her love for learning and will try anything once.

She has trust and abandonment issues that stem from her past, which she's still trying to learn to deal with. She has a major set-back before coming to the island.

Loyal to a fault and believes everyone should be the same way.

Eva's wealthy but she's never let it go to her head. She knows the same way she got it all; is the same way to could lose it all.

Eva has a put together feel about her. Hair's always done, make just right, seems to always have the right outfit on for whatever's going on.

Eva feels as though this will keep everything else in her life in order.

**Hobbies/Interest:**

Reading

Writing

Singing

Dancing

Shopping

Cooking

**Past:** Eva was born and raised in the suburbs of the Maryland/DC area. Both of her parents were Tenure Professor's at HBC's. (Historical Black Colleges) Neither one of her parents showed much love or affection towards her. They believe showing any emotions, would make her weak. From a young age she keep people at arms length thinking, if her parents couldn't or wouldn't love her, no one else would.

Eva always knew there was something different about her but she just didn't know what it was. When she started High School she realized she was a lesbian but she knew she couldn't tell her parents. When she was 17 and the 12th grade (1987), her parents found out and put her out on the streets. Determined to finish High School and go to College; she moved into a shelter and finished High school. At the age of 18 (1989), she received her trust fund which was left to her by her grandmother. She rented a small apartment and started Morgan State University. Not wanting to be in college for four years; she work hard and graduate in two years at 20 (1991).

After college she found an entry level Administrative Assistant position at a company called: Kinnetik Advertising & Marketing Firm. It's a family owned and operated business. Sade and Genet Nxumalo migrated from South Africa fifteen years before, with there four Children: Genet Jr., Fatuma, Joseph and Zahara. They started the firm when they arrive in American and it became one of the most successful firms on the east coast. Once all there children graduated from college they decided to join the firm.

After two years of hard work (1993), Eva catches the attention of: Sade and Genet. There youngest daughter, Zahara (26), was unable to keep any of her assistants for any length of time before she decided to fire them. Sade and Genet, ask would she be willing to work for Zahara. Eva told them she would try but she needed a guarantee that if it didn't work she would still have a job. They agree and promoted her to an Executive Administrative Assistant.

Zahara and Eva worked well together but didn't get along at first. After a few months Zahara opened up and realize that Eva wasn't such a bad person. After working with each other for a year (1994), Zahara finds out that Eva is a lesbian. This doesn't bother her because she's also a lesbian. She doesn't say anything to her about it.

A year passes and on Eva's 25th birthday (1995), the office throws her a small Birthday party at lunch and Zahara asks Eva about her family. She tells her, about being a lesbian and how they put her out on the streets. Zahara's tells her she already knew she was a lesbian and would she like to go have dinner for her birthday.

After that they continue to work together and date. Two years (1997) later they decided to have a Committee Ceremony. (They also went to Maine and were legally married there.)

At 28 Eva and 31 Zahara (1998), decided to have children. After trying artificial insemination several times without luck, Eva was sent to see one the top specialist named Juliet Burke, in Miami, FL. There Eva found out she couldn't have children.

After the bad news, Eva shut down emotionally. (She's been in counseling for years and started going back twice a week after the news.) It took almost two years for Eva to heal. In 2000 they decided to adopt. Not long after starting the adoption process, they find a brother and sister that had been in the system for years. And being that there were older kids they have no problem adopting them. By the end of 2000, they adoption was finalized and Mkabayi (G-8 ~ Born 1992) & Malik (B-6 ~ Born 1994) were there's. They changed both children's names. At the time of the crash the kids were: Mkabayi ~ 12 & Malik ~ 10.

Life was finally back on track for them and they were enjoying parenthood. Two years later (2002) Eva & Zaharaattended a function at Howard University with her In-Laws and Zahara. (Her mother is Professor there.) Eva hadn't seen her parents since her 18th birthday. Eva and her family were standing around talking about the kids when someone called her name. When she turned around she saw that it was her parents: Sharon and Kevin Horton.

She was shocked to say they least. It was not a happy reunion; they had heard them talking about having kids. They couldn't believe that someone would let two lesbian have children and vowed that they would get them away form them. For the next year and a half Eva and Zahara fought with her parents over custody of there children. In May of 2004, the judge ruled that Sharon and Kevin had no grounds to try and remove the children. Instead of this being a happy time, Eva had a nervous break-down and was in the hospital for two months. Once she came home on orders from her doctor Eva and Zahara, planed a month long vacation.

**Oceanic Flight 815 (****Reason to be in Australia)****: **On Vacation. Was taking flight to LAX, to spend two weeks in _Napa_ Valley Wine Country.

**Strengths:** Eva's very organized, willing to put the needs of other before her own. She a very calm and rational person. She knows how to cook for large groups of people with short supplies of food. Eva's a great seamstress. She can take old or useless clothes and make something out of it.

**Weaknesses:** Eva has very bad panic attacks. She's embarrassed by that fact that she has them so she never takes her medicine with her.

**Friends: **Sayid/Shannon, Sun/Jin, Claire, Hurley, Rose/Bernard and Sawyer.

_Shannon_ ~ Eva, loves to belly dance and does it every morning for exercise. Once Shannon sees this a friendship will bloom and they will belly dance together. They share a love for shopping and clothes. They both also have trust and abandonment issues.

_Sayid_ ~ Respect's the fact that she's willing to do the grunt work to make everyone's life easier.

_Sun_ ~ With her love of cooking and Sun's garden; they try to do different stuff with the food to make it more appetizing.

_Claire_ ~ With two kids at home, Eva help's Claire with Aaron.

_Rose/Bernard_~ She likes Rose because she reminds her of her mother-in-law.

**Enemies:** Jack's hero complex, rubs her the wrong way. Eva has told Boone off on more than one occasion for the way he talks to Shannon. Michael, Locke, Kate, Ben, Ana, Juliet and 'The Others'.

**Pairings: **None: On the plane with her wife. ~ Zahara

**Possessions:** Her oversized handbag, carry-on: laptop, books and magazines, Digital Camera, I-Pod, a pictures of her children & Journals. (1 Old and Two new ones, she bought in Australia.) Sewing Kit, Yarn & Knitting Needles, make-up box, hot curlers and other odds & ends. All of her luggage. (She has 4 bags.)

**Languages****:** isiZulu, English and Spanish

**Any Other Facts:**

A running joke with the survivors will be; if you don't have or need something, just go ask Eva.

Eva's children are home with Zahara's parents.

XXXOOOXXXOOOXXX

**Name:** Zahara Mkabayi Nxumalo

Zee ~ By her wife

**Sawyer Nicknames: **

Zulu Queen

Gabrielle (Calls her wife Xena Warrior Princess)

Gabs(Calls her wife Xena Warrior Princess)

**Age & Birthday:** 37 ~ July 23, 1967 ~ Leo

**Gender:** Female

**Survivor Type (Middle, Tale, Other & Freighties): **Middle Section

**Occupation:** Advertising Executive (Part owner of: Kinnetik Advertising & Marketing Firm)

**Appearance:**

Tall with an athletic build (Exercises four times a week)

Standing around 5' 8'

amaZulu/African Decent

Dark Chocolate skin

Eyes so brown, they almost look black

Curley jet black hair worn in a ponytail

Two tattoos:

One on her left arm. A shield and spear, with the word "_amaZulu" _under it.

The second: on her left leg with four names: Mkabayi, Malik, Zahara & Eva.

Wedding ring: platinum setting; Diamond incrusted around the band.

Bracelet on her left arm, that's made up of orange, yellow and green beads. (It's a wedding bracelet. The mother of the bride makes two and gives them to her the night before the wedding. Zulu bead work is highly prized in there homeland.)

**Style Of Dress: **

Favorite Color: Black & Any Shade of Blue

Monday – Friday: She wears tailored Suites. She rather wear men's suites so she gets them altered so there more form fitting. Penny loafers.

Week-ends: Jeans and slacks. Polo's, button downs and tee-shirts.

**Flight 815 (What were they wearing.):**

Blue & White Striped Polo

White Canvas Pants

White Converses

Hair pulled back into a ponytail.

**Personality & Attitude:**

Zahara's outspoken and very direct

She's a great leader but will always do what's best for her people; even if that means she needs to step down as leader.

Hard-working and goal-oriented.

Zahara's feel as though she has to be the best at everything she does and anything less is unacceptable.

Very intelligent but she doesn't try to make others feel stupid. (Finished high school at 17)

**Hobbies/Interest: **

Loves: reading and cooking with her wife.

Dancing

Researching her families history

Playing Poker

Zulu bead work

Crosswords

Drawing

**Past:**

Zahara was the fourth and last child born to: Sade and Genet Nxumalo. Both Sade and Genet came from wealthy Zulu families. They meant in college and married after gradation. (Sade was an _Advertising_ Major & Genet was a Marketing Major.) Life was hard with apartheid in full swing but they were determined to make it. As their children grew older, they started to notice their youngest daughter was gay. They weren't upset but they knew staying in Africa with apartheid and a gay child was not good.

In 1982, the decided to move to American with their four children: Twins ~ Genet Jr. & Fatuma (18), Joseph (16) and Zahara (15). Moving to American (DC Area) was hardest on Zahara because she felt it was her fault they had to move. Sade and Genet, tried on several occasions to explain it wasn't her fault and she did nothing wrong but she wasn't ready to believe it.

Zahara finished high in two years at the age of 17 (1982) and started college. She attended _Howard University in Washington, D.C. She also finished college in two years at the age of 19 (1984), with a degree in Advertising and began working at her families firm. _

Shortly after arriving in America, Sade and Genet opened a small firm called: Kinnetik Advertising & Marketing Firm. Business was good and eventually it grew to be one of the biggest Advertising & Marketing firms on the east coast.

Within a year (1985), Zahara was one of the best Advertising Executives at the firm. At the age of 20, Zahara was making six figures, driving a new Mustang, living in a new Condo in the Georgetown area of D.C., dating as many women as she could and partying almost every night.

Zahara continued to live her life this way for the next five years. During this time, although she was great at Advertising, she couldn't keep an Assistant longer than six months. Her Attitude and demands towards her Assistants were so outrageous that most refused to work for her any longer and were fired. (Her parents would step in and offer them severance pay and a reference.)

In 1990 Zahara eventually slows her life down, when one of the many women she was dating; broke into her Condo and destroyed it. That was the wake up call she needed to get her personal life together. Over the next three years, she tries dating but doesn't find anyone she wants to be with. While her views towards her personal life changed, her views on her Assistants didn't. (1990-1993)

Zahara parents take notice of Eva (1993), one of the young Administrative Assistant working there and decided to see if she could work with their daughter. Sade and Genet, ask would she be willing to work for Zahara. Eva told them she would try but she needed a guarantee that if it didn't work she would still have a job. They agreed and promoted her to an Executive Administrative Assistant.

Zahara and Eva didn't get along at first but they worked well together. After a few months Zahara opened up and realize that Eva wasn't such a bad person. She couldn't walk over Eva the way she did the other Assistants and she respected her for that. (She also knew that her parents would not let her fire Eva.)

After working with each other for a year (1994), Zahara finds out that Eva is a lesbian. This doesn't bother her because she's also a lesbian. She doesn't say anything to her about it. Zahara thinks Eva's a beautiful woman but doesn't think she would give her the time of day.

Over the next year Zahara, does debates with herself weather Eva would give her a chance or not. On Eva's 25th birthday (1995), the office throws her a small Birthday party at lunch and Zahara asks Eva about her family. She tells her, about being a lesbian and how they put her out on the streets. Zahara's tells her she already knew she was a lesbian and would she like to go have dinner for her birthday.

After that they continue to work together and date. Two years (1997) later they decided to have a Committee Ceremony. (They also went to Maine and were legally married.)

At 28 Eva and 31 Zahara (1998), they decided to have children. After trying artificial insemination several times without luck, Eva was sent to see a specialist named Juliet Burke, in Miami, FL. There Eva finds out she couldn't have children.

Zahara has a feeling more could have been done for her wife but for some reason Juliet won't help. Every time she brings it up to Eva, she has a panic attacks and eventually Eva shuts down emotionally altogether.

It took almost two years for Eva to heal. In 2000 they decided to adopt. Not long after starting the adoption process, they find a brother and sister that had been in the system for years. And being that there were older kids they have no problem adopting them. By the end of 2000, they adoption was finalized and Mkabayi (G-8 ~ Born 1992) & Malik (B-6 ~ Born 1994) were there's. They changed both children's names. At the time of the crash the kids were: Mkabayi ~ 12 & Malik ~ 10.

Life was finally back on track for them and they were enjoying parenthood. Two years later (2002) Zahara & Evaattended a function at Howard University with her Eva, her parents and brothers & sisters. Zahara and her family were standing around talking about the kids when someone called Eva's name. They all turned around to see who was calling Eva and saw a woman that could be Eva in 30 years. She told them it was her parents: Sharon and Kevin Horton.

It wasn't a happy reunion; they had heard them talking about having kids. They couldn't believe that someone would let two lesbian have children and vowed that they would get them away form them. For the next year and a half Zahara and Eva fought with her parents over custody of there children. In May of 2004, the judge ruled that Sharon and Kevin had no grounds to try and remove the children. Instead of this being a happy time, Eva had a nervous break-down and was put into the hospital for two months. Zahara felt her life falling apart again. She was trying to raise two children, work, help Eva & still be strong. Without her family she doesn't know how she would have made it.

It was the longest two months of her life. Before they released Eva, the doctor made Zahara promise to make she Eva took it easy for awhile and go on vacation.

They spent August home with their kids an in September left for Australia.

**Oceanic Flight 815 (****Reason to be in Australia)****:** On Vacation. Was taking flight to LAX, to spend two weeks in _Napa_ Valley Wine Country.

**Strengths:** Zahara was born to be a leader. She always tries to do what's best for the people she's in charge of; even if it means stepping down to let someone else lead. She would give everything she had if it meant someone else's life would be better. Although she a great leader, she's truly at her best, when she works with her wife. And she not ashamed to admit it.

**Weaknesses:** Not very organized and has become very dependent on her wife to keep things in order.

**Friends:** Mr. Eko, Bernard/Rose, Sawyer, Jin/Sun and Sayid/Shannon

**Enemies:** Jack's hero complex, rubs her the wrong way. Eva has told Boone off on more than one occasion for the way he talks to Shannon. Michael, Locke, Kate, Ben, Ana, Juliet and 'The Others'.

**Pairings:** None: On the plane with her wife. ~ Eva

**Possessions:**

Carry-on: Laptop, Crossword Books, Nintendo DS, Sketch Book & Pencils & Digital Camera. Eva's medication for her panic attacks. (Eva's ashamed that she needs it; so Zahara always carries it for her.) Luggage.

**Languages****:** isiZulu, English and Spanish

**Any Other Facts:** Zahara's children are home with her parents.


	2. All My Bags Are Packed: Accepted OC's

_All My Bags Are Packed_

_Accepted OC's_

I just wanted to update the OC Character List. And I'm still looking for 7 OC's total. (The List below was updated on: Friday, March 13, 2009 9:57.)

DiorNicole

Still looking for:

_Freighties:_

! 3 Women & Men !

_Expendable:_

4 Women or Men

* * *

_Their Bags Are Packed_

_Middle Section:_

David Alexander ~ GuitarHeroLost

Veronika Acosta ~ HeroineInducedPanic

Julian Pascal Bertram-Delacroix ~ GreenTeaHoney

Brad Ulysses Everett-Fulton Donegan ~ Golden-Black Dragon

Callie Georgeston ~ PiratePrincess19

Eva Marguerite Horton-Nxumalo ~ DiorNicole

Camille LeBeau ~ Jac Danvers

Abigail Lewis ~ Charlotte Lewis

Corey Littleton ~ ALexaGeorge-AKA-Jill-Pole

Trey Mitchell ~ Homely

Zahara Mkabayi Nxumalo ~ DiorNicole

Natalie Shepherd ~ MissDiNozzo

_Tail Section:_

Katherine Hadley ~ MissDiNozzo

Ashton Jamison ~ boromirluv

Rebecca "Becky" Lythum ~ GuitarHeroLost

_Major Clarence Mark Matthews ~ DiorNicole_

Avery Morgan ~ Homely

Andy Peters ~ PiratePrincess19

Darren Reed ~ Golden-Black Dragon

Rosalie Widmore ~ Charlotte Lewis

_Other:_

Madelyn Harper ~ xLostxFanaticx

Dominic Keynes ~ xLostxFanaticx

Cecilia Lerion ~ GuitarHeroLost

Marisa Linus ~ Homely

Parker Melville ~ Jac Danvers

Grace Wade ~ NattAttack

_Freighties:_

Raina "Rai" Verma DelCour ~ Elyad

Izabella "Iza" Jossen ~ GuitarHeroLost

Payton Alice Logan ~ DiorNicole

Stephanie Velsaquez ~ BloodMoonRising


	3. Prologue: I Hate To Wake You Up To Say

_ I Hate To Wake You Up To Say Goodbye  
Prologue_

Disclaimer: Lost is owned by: J.J., Damon Lindelof, Touchstone & ABC. No money being made.

A Special Thank You To: GreenTeaHoney. My Beta was swamped and GreenTea was kind enough to beta the first chapter for me. (I know it wasn't easy, so thanks.)

* * *

AN 1: Munyemo ~ Means: My Only Wife & I love you. It's an African endowment for one's wife.

AN2: Puerco ~ Means Pig In Spanish

AN 3: The poem Julian is reading is T.S. Eliot's _The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock_, and all rights to the poem belong to whomever is taking care of his legacy.

Now On To The Story!!!

XXXOOOXXXOOOXX

_Othersville ~ __September 22, 2004__ ~ 2:__05am_

Dominic Keynes woke with a start. Not knowing what had roused him, he reached for his gun on the nightstand. He wondered to himself when he had become a 'shoot first, ask questions later' type of guy. Feeling the empty half of the bed next to him, he realized Jules was gone and that was why he had awakened.

Setting the gun down, Dom headed towards the living room. Once there, he saw Juliet standing in front of the window, staring at the stars. Whenever there was something on her mind, she could be found here.

Dominic walked up and stood behind her. "I didn't mean to wake you," Juliet Burke said softly, leaning back against Dom's chest.

"Can't sleep when you're like this," he responded, voice rough from sleep. They stood quietly for a few minutes before he spoke again. "Ready to tell me what's on your mind, Jules?"

"There's nothing -" she began, but Dom cut her off before she could finish.

"Don't lie to me," he interjected, but he then softened his words with a kiss to Juliet's forehead. Against her blond hair, Dom murmured, "Please just tell me the truth."

"Something major is about to happen on the Island, Dominic." This had to be really serious; Juliet rarely called Dom by his first name. "I don't know what it is," she continued, "but it's going to change life as we know it."

Dom turned his attention back to the stars, hoping desperately that she was wrong, but knowing in his heart she had spoken the truth.

XXXOOOXXXOOOXX

_Oceanic Flight 815 ~ __September 22, 2004__ ~ 5 ½ Minutes Into the Flight_

Though her eyes were still screwed tightly shut, Eva could finally feel the pressure on her chest letting up. _"Ladies and Gentleman, this is the Captain speaking. We've reached cruising altitude."_ She could feel Zee grab her hand; Eva loved flying, but take-off had never been her friend and Zee knew that. Eva kept her eyes shut as she listened to the Captain. _"The flight attendants will be around shortly to take food and beverage orders. Enjoy your flight and thank you for flying Oceanic Airline."_

As soon as she heard the 'ding' from the 'Unfasten Seatbelts' sign, Eva's eyes popped open and she reached under her seat for her laptop and handbag. "What are you doing, Eva?" Zahara Nxumalo asked her wife. "We're on vacation. You're supposed to be taking it easy."

Taking a few deep breaths before she answered, Eva said, "I know we're on vacation, Zee. Am I not allowed to e-mail our children and balance the checkbook?"

"I'm sorry," Zahara replied while playing with the bangles on her left arm. "I'm just worried about you."

Eva moved her arm just out of Zahara's reach so she could boot up her computer. "You're just scared I'm going to embarrassed you."

"That's not true, Munyemo!"

"Don't call me that," snapped Eva Horton-Nxumalo. Reaching into her handbag, she removed an i-Pod and dropped it into Zahara's lap. "Just leave me alone. Put your i-Pod on and go to sleep."

XXXOOOXXXOOOXXX

Camille LeBeau pulled out her journals, files and a map of Los Angeles. She was praying this woman, Eloise Hawking, would be able to help her find her uncle. From the moment she had started looking for her Uncle Luc a year ago, it had been one setback after another. After the loss of her boat in Fiji, Camille had started to wonder if she would be able to keep her promise to her mother after all.

"First time going to America?" Looking up, she saw a man smiling at her, a very handsome man, in fact.

Camille suddenly found herself at a loss for words, even though he had asked her a simple question. The silence seemed to stretch on forever before she was capable of answering. "Yes, it is," Camille said in a shaky voice. '_You would think a man never talked to me before_' she thought to herself.

"Way to go Bone-Head," the blond sitting next to him said, disdain dripping from her every word. "You sure know how to pick 'em."

"Shut up, Shannon." Turning his attention back to Camille, the man said, "Don't pay any attention to my sister. By the way, my name's Boone."

"Camille," she stuttered embarrassingly. This was clearly not her day. Scratch that, it definitely hadn't been her _year_.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Camille," he smiled. Next to him Shannon laughed, but he just ignored her. "If you don't mind me asking, where are you going?" Boone asked, pointing at the map.

"L.A. Well, obviously. I'm looking for a church, actually." Camille flipped through her journal hurriedly, searching for its name, and then clarified, "The Cathedral of Our Lady of the Angels."

"Maybe we can find it together and have lunch afterwards," Boone said with a hopeful smile.

Throwing caution to the wind, Camille replied, "I would love to."

Reaching into his jacket pocket, he handed her a business card.

_Boone Carlyle  
_COO  
Carlyle Weddings  
(213) 555-2323

This trip was looking better and better already.

XXXOOOXXXOOOXXX

Veronika pushed the call button for a flight attendant yet again. If she had to listen to the man behind her any longer, she was liable to turn around and stuff her purse down his throat.

"Come on now Red, the Big Bad Wolf won't bite you." Had the guy really just said that? "I'm a Southern Gentleman, after all."

'_That's it, I've had enough,_' Veronika thought. She turned around in her seat and addressed the blond man behind her. "Excuse me, sir?"

"Well hello there, Mamacita," he said, giving her the once-over. "I've been looking for you all my life."

Veronika didn't know how it was possible that someone could be such a jerk. "Could you please keep your voice down?"

"Oh, I can think of whole lotta things I'd like do for you, but keeping my voice down ain't one." Sitting up further in his seat, the man grinned widely and said, "Now tell Papi what you really want."

"Listen, you Trailer Park Trash Reject, you're going to sit back, shut up and act like a good little boy."

"And if I don't?"

"I'm going to stick my size 7 _Manolo Blahnik_ so far down you throat, you'll be having rubber for breakfast for the next year!"

Sitting back in his seat, he muttered, "See what happens when you try to be nice to the ladies."

"Puerco!"

Veronika looked up to see a flight attendant standing next to her. "How can I help you ma'am?" Great, she came _now_.

XXXOOOXXXOOOXXX

"Ready to tell me why we had to come to the airport separately?" Claire Littleton asked her sister Corey.

"I needed to drop a few things off before we left, because I'm taking that leave of absence from school," Corey told Claire, hoping she would just drop the issue.

"You told me you did that a week ago, Corey." Obviously not. "So where did you really go?"

"The school called and told me that I was missing some paperwork." Corey heard Claire sigh and knew her sister didn't believe her.

"Whenever you're ready to tell me the truth, Corey, I'll be there for you," Claire said. If it only it was that simple.

XXXOOOXXXOOOXXX

The 'Unfasten Seatbelt' sign had been on for hours now, so Callie couldn't help but notice the person sitting next to her hadn't removed her seatbelt yet.

"Are you okay?" Callie Georgeston asked the curly-haired teenager. The girl grabbed her chest and turned around to look at Callie. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's okay, my mind was a million miles away," Natalie Shepherd replied with a small chuckle. "What was the question again?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Callie pointed at the girl's lap. "I noticed you hadn't taken your seatbelt off yet."

"I'm not really into flying." Playing with the gold locket around her neck, Natalie admitted, "Actually, this is only my second time on a plane."

"Wow! My mom and I fly all the time." Callie's mother opened her eyes after hearing her daughter mention her. "This is my mom Anna," Callie introduced them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am," Natalie said. Callie's mother gave them a warm smile before closing her eyes again.

"So, Callie, what do you like to do for fun?" Natalie asked.

"Nothing's better than sitting around playing my g..."

XXXOOOXXXOOOXXX

"_Let us go then, you and I, / When the evening is spread out against the sky/ Like a patient etherized upon a table; / Let us go, through certain half-deserted streets . . ."_

For the third time since he started reading, Julian Bertram - Delacroix was pulled from his thoughts by a kick to the back of his chair.

"Dad, we're bored!" The older child told his father again. Julian had heard this conversation several times already.

"Please, Chris," the boy's father responded tiredly, "you guys have books to read."

"We've read them all," the child informed his father. A smile flitted across Jay's face. Of course kids that age would be bored with their books already. He was surprised they'd held out so long, actually. Julian and his brother had had attention spans of approximately five minutes, back in the days.

Julian decided to at least try and help the beleaguered father. It was the nice thing to do, not to mention the only way he would be able to get back to his book, it seemed.

"Excuse me, sir?" Jay turned around and asked.

The man behind him looked up sharply, preparing himself for a confrontation. "Look, man, I'm sorry. I'm trying my best back here."

Julian shook his head and smiled brightly. "No need to apologize. I completely understand."

"Sorry. I'm just a little tired," the put-upon father told Julian, running a hand through his black hair. "Name's Brad."

"Julian," he answered back with a handshake. "Well, Brad, I was just going to suggest maybe asking one of the flight attendants if they have something to entertain the kids."

"That's a great idea." A few moments later one walked past, and Brad called out, "Excuse me?"

"Yes, sir, how can I help you?" the flight attendant queried.

"I was wondering if maybe, you guys might have a coloring book or something I could give to the boys?" Brad answered.

"Sorry, but we don't have anything like that," she said with a fake smile and then walked away.

"It was a thought. Sorry it didn't work out," Julian said with a rueful shrug.

Brad replied, "It's okay, at least we tried."

"How old are your boys?" Julian asked.

"Chris is seven," Brad nodded towards the little boy sitting next to him, "and Owen is four." Owen who was sitting in his father's lap, smiled shyly before hiding his face in Brad's neck.

Before Julian had a chance to respond, a woman who had been sitting a few rows ahead walked towards them.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be nosey but I overheard your conversation with the flight attendant." She handed Brad two coloring books, crayons and two 'Hot Wheels' cars. "I always buy little things at the airport to give to my children, and nieces and nephews. I think you need them more than I do."

"Thank you so much," Brad said, while reaching for his wallet. "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing," the woman replied. Brad was ready to protest. "You owe me nothing. I have two children and I remember what it was like to fly with them when they were younger. I just hope it helps," she said with a warm smile.

"Thank you -- "Brad stopped short, realizing he didn't even know her name.

"It's Eva." And with that she headed back to her seat.

XXXOOOXXXOOOXXX

Flipping through his pictures, David Alexander stopped when he came to one of Uluru in Uluru-Kata Tjuta National Park. It had been a truly an eye opening experience, spending time with the Aboriginal people. He couldn't get over how blessed he was, to win an all expense paid trip Australia.

"Hey Dude, nice rock," the heavyset man next to him said.

"Thanks, but it's more than just a rock," David replied.

"Okay, a really big rock," the man said with a confused look on his face.

David explained, "Uluru and the surrounding land have a huge spiritual significance for the Anangu Aboriginal people. According to legend ancestral spirits formed Uluru." He hoped the other man would understand.

"A big spiritual rock."

"Yeah, 'a big spiritual rock'." David laughed, knowing the other man truly meant no harm. "By the way, the name's David."

"Hurley."

XXXOOOXXXOOOXXX

"Excuse me," the blond running down the aisle said. Abigail Lewis followed his progress for a moment

"Guess he really had to go," the older lady next to her said.

Abigail couldn't help but giggle. "When you gotta go, you gotta go," she responded. The two women looked at each other and started to laugh.

The plane started to shake with some light turbulence and their laughter stopped. Fear instantly shows on the older woman's face. "What's your name?" Abigail asked, hoping to take her mind off what was going on.

"Rose."

"Well, Rose, my name is Abigail."

"It's normal," the man sitting across the across the aisle from them said.

"Oh, I know. I've just never been a very good flyer," Rose said. "My husband keeps reminding me that planes want to be in the air."

"Well, he sounds like a very smart man.," the man said, trying to reassure her.

The plane started shaking again. "Well, ladies, my name's Jack."

"Rose."

"Abigail." As she introduced herself, Abigail grabbed Rose's hand, and the other woman squeezed back. "Don't worry it's going to be over soon," Abigail assured her, praying it was the truth.

"_Ladies and gentleman, the pilot has put on the fasten seatbelt signs. Please return to your seats and fasten your seat-belts."_ The flight attendant announced.

"Well, we'll keep you company until he comes ba..." Jack never got to finish his sentence; the plane suddenly dropped dramatically.

Screams filled the cabin and Abigail saw people flying from their seats and hitting the ceiling. Once the oxygen masks started coming down she knew they were in trouble. She let go of Rose's hand and pulled on a mask.

Their masks donned, Abigail and Rose reached out for one another again. Hands clasped tightly with Rose's, Abigail closed her eyes and started to pray.

'_I'll never see my sister again,_' was her last thought before the darkness swallowed her.

XXXOOOXXXOOOXXX

_September 22, 2004__ ~ 6 Hours Later_

A cell phone rang. "Cobra," someone answered.

"It's Widmore," a cold voice responded.

"What do you want?"

"Approximately six hours ago, Oceanic Flight 815 dropped off the radar. My people tell me that finding this plane will give us the location of the Island."

"When and where?"

"You have twenty-four hours to get to Istanbul. No burkah needed, just a scarf and long overcoat."

"Who's my contact?"

"Captain Gault. He'll meet you at the airport."

"Anything else?"

"You know the rules. He's to be kept alive until he's off the Island." And with that, the connection was cut.

XXXOOOXXXOOOXXX

AN4: I just wanted to thank everyone again for their OC's. If you didn't see you characters don't worry; they'll show up soon.

If you have any ideas or scenes you would like to read; please feel free to e-mail me and let me know.

DiorNicole


	4. Chapter 1: On An Island By The Sea

Disclaimer: Lost is owned by: J.J., Damon Lindelof, Touchstone & ABC. No money being made.

A Special Thank You To: GreenTeaHoney. My Beta was swamped still and GreenTea was kind enough to beta for me again.

* * *

Buenos Días = Good Morning

Adiós = Good Bye

* * *

_On An Island By The Sea_

_Chapter 1_

XXXOOOXXXOOOXXX

_Othersville ~ September 22, 2004 ~ 5 Minutes Before Crash_

Benjamin Linus had been pacing around his living room for the last hour. '_How do you find the right words to tell your children you're dying?'_ he wondered. After having back pain on and off again for a month, he had asked Juliet to perform an x-ray to find out what the problem was.

Two days earlier she had delivered to Ben what was quite possibly the worst news he had ever received. There was a tumor on his spine. The prognosis wasn't good, but what worried Ben the most was the fact that he had developed the tumor at all. His mind had been tossing about wildly since he had been informed, and now he was lost in thought once more. But the sound of the front door banging open and shut roused him from his reverie; the familiar voices, familiar laughter, and familiar tumbling footsteps brought a smile to his face.

"Girls, can you come into the living room please?" Ben called out to his daughters. Alex and Marisa Linus walked into the room, bright smiles plastered to their faces.

"What's going on, Dad?" Marisa asked Ben.

"I need to tell you girls something," Ben declared, and the girls' smiles slowly slipped off their faces. This was clearly serious. "Have a seat." Definitely serious.

But then suddenly, before either girl could move, before Ben could share his life-altering news, a huge tremor shook the house. Ben immediately attempted to walk towards Alex and Marisa, both of whom had taken refuge in the doorframe. The rumblings stopped after a few minutes and Ben rushed out the door to see what had happened.

Ben saw several people had made their way outside and were already looking around. Looking up at the sky, Ben was utterly shocked to see a commercial plane breaking apart in mid-air. The fuselage and tail sections were going in two different directions.

Ben needed less than a second of thought before he made up his mind. There might be survivors, and he needed to know who they were, so he decided to send people to both crash sites. "Goodwin, Ethan and Dominic," he called. Within a matter of seconds all three men are standing in front of him.

"Goodwin, did you see where the tail landed?"

Goodwin nodded and answered, "Yeah, probably in the water."

"If you run, you should make it to the shore line in an hour," Ben said, and then turned to Ethan and Dominic. "You two go to the fuselage. There may actually be survivors, probably a good amount of them."

"Do we observe or infiltrate?" Dominic asked.

"If there are survivors, infiltrate. Act like a passenger -- in shock -- come up with an adequate story if they ask. Stay quiet if they don't. Listen, learn, and don't get involved. I want lists in 3 days." They all nodded in acceptance. "Go."

All three men take off running as Ben walked towards Juliet. He could see she was holding a book in her hand. "So I guess I'm out of the book club?" he quipped, without much real humor. She turned and walked away without responding.

Maybe now that both of her boy toys were gone, she would finally notice Ben.

XXXOOOXXXOOOXXX

_Tail Section Crash Site ~ September 22, 2004_

Finally breaking the surface of the water, Avery Morgan tried to remember all the survival crap she learned on TLC and The Discovery Channel over the years. They all said the first rule is to 'stay calm.' That was easy for them to say, after all they weren't the ones in the middle of the ocean with debris and bodies floating around them.

'Stay calm, Avery,' she told herself once again. As she was about to turn around, something touched her and Avery started to scream bloody murder.

"I'm sorry!" Major Clarence Mark Matthews told the young women. He had seen her just floating in the water and had decided to go help her.

Turning around, Avery saw a gorgeous African-American man, and behind him, an exquisitely beautiful island. "It's okay," she replied. At that moment she didn't know if she was happier to see the man or the island.

"Do you think you can make it to the Island?" Clarence asked Avery. He noticed that she was very attractive, but then berated himself for having such thoughts at a time like this.

Avery just nodded her head. She was sure she could. As they began to swim towards shore, Avery wondered who her 'Knight In Shinning Armor' was.

XXXOOOXXXOOOXXX

"ALICE!" Rosalie Widmore screamed for what seems like the hundredth time. "Please, Alice, answer me!" All she remembered was waking on this beach, soaking wet, and Alice was nowhere in sight.

A few feet down the beach, she saw a man pulling bodies from the water. Running towards him, she prayed more fervently than she ever had before, prayed that this man had seen Alice. "Sir, have you seen my daughter?"

Eko Tunde stopped his return trip to the ocean and waited for the woman to reach him. "Have you seen my daughter?" He waited for her to give him some kind of description. "She's two, blond hair and blue eyes. She had on a pink dress."

Just as she has finished describing her child, the frantic mother caught site of her daughter, who was talking to a Hispanic woman. Alice saw Rosalie running towards them and started calling to her.

"Mummy!" Alice's little voice wavered. Once she reached her daughter, Rosalie dropped down in the sand, and wrapped her arms tightly around Alice. Her child was alive, and that was everything that mattered.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Rosalie asked, while looking her over for any injuries.

Alice gives Rosalie on kiss on the check, "I'm okay, Mummy!"

"I looked her over and she seems fine," the woman Alice had been talking too said.

"Thank you so much," Rosalie told her in a voice thick with tears. Ana Lucia Cortez just gave a shake of her head and walked away.

XXXOOOXXXOOOXXX

Darren Reed was standing by the ocean, as the man named Eko pulled bodies from the water. Once they were out of the water, Darren checked to see if they had a pulse. Hopelessness was starting to overtake him; the last four or five people that were pulled from the water had been dead.

"I think he might be alive," the man said, with a heavy accent. He laid the man in front of Darren and he felt for a pulse. It was faint, but it was there none the less. He started CPR on the man; it only took a few cycles before the man started breathing on his own. Turning on his side, the man started to cough and sputter violently.

Once he had recovered a bit, Ashton Jamison turned to lie on his back agin, and opened his eyes and stared at the man who had saved his life. "I like to be on a first name basis with people who kiss me," Ash said in a rough voice.

Darren looked at the man as if he was crazy and then started laughing. "Name's Darren. And yours?"

"Ashton Jamison," Ash told Darren, while looking at the corpses near him. One of those bodies could have so easily been him, he realized. "Thank you for saving my life."

"Not a problem." Darren saw Eko trying to get his attention. Maybe they would get lucky and save another life. "I have to go, but I'm glad I could help."

XXXOOOXXXOOOXXX

Sitting on the beach, Andy Peters looked out at the ocean, attempting to process the fact that he had just survived a plane crash unscathed. He knew he should be grateful, but he just couldn't seem to find it within himself to be.

"Are you hurt?" Katherine Hadley inquired. When the man in question turned, his face seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't remember where or when she had seen him before. The memory was floating about somewhere in her mind, she was sure of it.

"I'm just great. Not a scratch anywhere," Andy snapped at her, his tone harsh and grating.

Katherine took a deep breath, calming herself. Of course, she knew that what they had all just been through would have and effect anyone's disposition. "Okay then, I'll leave you alone."

"I'm sorry," Andy apologized; aware the woman was only trying to be helpful. "You can have a seat if you like."

Katherine lowered herself down next to him. "Thank you."

The quiet stretched on for what seemed like hours, before Andy broke the silence. "Seems like everyone's meeting over there," he said, pointing to the tree line where all the survivors were walking to.

"Well, let's go join them and see what our future holds," Katherine declared.

XXXOOOXXXOOOXXX

_John F. Kennedy Airport, New York_

_September 22, 2004 ~ Custom's Desk_

"Next, please," the agent behind the desk called. A woman walked to the counter and set her passport down.

"Good morning," the agent said, picking up and opening the passport, "Mrs. Green."

"Good morning," the woman replied in a soft voice.

The agent fell quiet again while she ran the information through the computer. "Is this trip personal or business?"

"Business." The woman's answers were short, as they always were with strangers.

Closing the passport and handing it back, the agent behind the counter informed the woman, "You're all done, Mrs. Green. Your flight will be leaving from, Gate N15. Enjoy your trip to Istanbul."

"Thank you."

Walking down the terminal towards her gate, the traveler reached into her pocket for her cell phone. Dialing the familiar number, she listens to the phone ring.

"Buenos Días!" Stephanie Velsaquez answered laughing.

Steph would never change. "Buenos Días!"

"Hey Mami! Hold on a sec." Rapid Spanish could be heard in the background. Probably kicking out one of her many men. "I'm back. So what's your name these days?"

"Lalita Green." The response was cold.

"I'm sorry, Mami. I know how hard that is for you."

"Don't worry Steph," Finally reaching her gate, she takes a seat and waits for boarding to start. "I'll be okay. Did you get the call?"

"No. But he knew you would call me."

"I need you in Istanbul, by tomorrow."

"They found the Island?" The noises in the background now hinted that Stephanie was already walking around and throwing things into her bag.

"Oceanic Flight 815 dropped off the radar a few hours ago. When we find that plane, we find the Island."

"I was in Barcelona for a few weeks, so I'll be there before you. Call me when you Plane lands."

"Thank you, Stephanie. I couldn't do this without you."

"Adiós, Mami."

"Bye Steph."

XXXOOOXXXOOOXXX

* * *

**AN 1: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I know it probably wasn't as good as the first but I didn't want to leave the tale section out for to long. **

**AN 2: I'm still looking for a few OC's. Check out the second Chapter for the updated list.**

**AN 3: The title for this Chapter came from the wonderful song: "****Déjà vu" by: **_Teena Marie_

**If you have any ideas or scenes you would like to read; please feel free to e-mail me and let me know.**

**Thanks As Always!!!**

**DiorNicole**


	5. Chapter 2: Call It Deja Vu

Disclaimer: Lost is owned by: J.J., Damon Lindelof, Touchstone & ABC. No money being made.

A Special Thank You To: GreenTeaHoney. Thank you for your time and effort to beta for me.

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_Call It Déjà Vu_

XXXOOOXXXOOOXXX

_Jungle: 5 Miles From B__arracks ~ September 22, 2004_

Madelyn Harper was running as fast as she could back to the Barracks. She'd been hiding in the jungle after her last run-in with Ben, but after seeing a plane crash on the island, she knew she needed to go back. This was major. Something momentous was happening.

Passing the Pearl station, Madelyn knew she only had a few more miles before she made it back. Stopping to take a quick breath, she noticed the jungle had become eerily quiet. She only knew of thing that would make that happen: 'Cerberus'.

Madelyn searched frantically for any signs of black smoke, and then suddenly, she heard a voice in the distance.

"Hello?" She asked, turning around in a circle, her eyes flitting about. "Is anyone out there?"

"_Answer." _It was the Whispers. She had heard people talking about them but had never heard them herself. Until now.

Aware she was only a few miles from the Barracks, Madelyn started running again. In her desperate rush, she paid no attention to where she was going and tripped over the root of a large tree.

"_The Answer..." _the whispers started again, _"…the Key…." _This time it sounded like a thousand people talking at the same time

The wind picked up and howled through the trees. _"The One…." _

'_This can not be happening.' _Madelyn thought, lying on the jungle floor, frozen in fear.

"_New Life…" _The sky became dark as the clouds moved in. _"Find her…."_ And then the rain started falling.

Madelyn knew she needed to get up and start running, _"Find her…." _But for some reason she couldn't. "_Re-Birth…." _

"_She's the Answer…"_ This phrase was repeated louder than the rest of the whispers, "_She's the Answer….She's the Answer…."_

In the distance, someone called her name, "Maddie!" It was Ben. "Maddie!" The call came again and again.

"I'm over here." By the time he reached her, the whispers had stopped and the sudden storm had passed. "Ben, I heard the whispers."

"It's all going to be alright, Maddie," he told her, as he helped her stand. "What exactly did you hear?"

"Something about New Life, find her." Madelyn stopped talking so she could think. "I can't remember everything but the last phrase was _'She's The Answer'_."

XXXOOOXXXOOOXXX

_Fuselage__ Crash Site ~ September 22, 2004 _

"Mom, where are you?" Callie Georgeston yelled at the top of her lungs once again. She had been searching for her mother since she woke up. The last memory Callie recalled with any accuracy was being pulled from the plane.

Reaching the last group of survivors without any luck, she realized there was one more place to she needed to look. Heading towards the fuselage, a sickening feeling overwhelmed Callie. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she would find her mother in the wreckage.

Standing outside for a few moments, she tried to mentally prepare herself for what she might find. But right when she was ready to take a step on the plane; someone started yelling.

"Hey, little girl get back from there!" With an exasperated sigh, Callie turned to see who had yelled at her. This was the very last thing she needed right now. Her plane had just crashed! She needed her mother's warm arm around her, not the concern of some stranger.

A guy in a black hoodie was running towards her. Once there, Charlie Pace panted, "It's too dangerous to go in there right now." He titled his head and took several gulping breathes. There was something about this girl, something that reminded him of . . . . He didn't know what it was.

"My mother might still be in there," Callie snapped at the man. "And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Throwing his hands up in defeat, Charlie declared, "Fine, I'll go with you." He couldn't let this girl get hurt. He couldn't.

"You don't have to do that." Callie's voice lost its edge.

"If you insist on going; then I'm coming with you," Charlie replied.

"Well, let's go then." And with that, they started to make there way into the fuselage.

XXXOOOXXXOOOXXX

Brad Donegan was trying to calm a screaming Owen, while still frantically searching for Christopher. He knew he needed to stop and make sure Owen was okay but it was killing him not knowing where his other son was.

As he was intently focused on his search, Brad wasn't paying much attention to the people around him. It came as a surprise when he walked straight into someone, knocking them down and almost dropping Owen.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I -" Brad stopped short when he realized who he was talking to. "I'm really sorry about that, Julian. I'm looking for Christopher and I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going."

"It's okay." JP stood up and wiped the sand from his clothes. Owen's screams finally hit home. "Is he okay?" Julian asked, pushing his sand-gritty hair out of his face.

"I have no idea if he's hurt or just scared," Brad responded in frustration. "I've been looking for Christopher; I haven't had a chance to make sure."

"I'll help you look for Chris," JP offered. "But first let's find somewhere to sit, make sure he's okay."

Brad and JP both look around the beach for a place to sit. Someone familiar caught Brad's attention and he pointed her out to JP. They both had the same thought: _'Maybe she'll help'_.

Walking in Eva's direction, they noticed her sitting next to another woman. They were having a heated discussion in a language neither Brad nor Julian could understand. Once Owen's wails reached the women they stopped talking and turned in the direction of the distraught little boy.

Eva's face instantly softened when she realized where all the screaming was coming from. "Oh, you poor baby." She opened her arms, and called out, "Come over here and tell me all about it."

Brad was surprised when Owen wiggled out of his arms and ran to Eva. Cradling the little boy in her lap, she started rocking him gently and his screams slowly stopped.

Once it was quiet, Eva murmured, "Guys, this is my wife Zahara," and nodded towards the woman next to her.

"Brad."

"Julian."

They introduced themselves as they continued to watch Eva and Owen interact.

Reaching into her hand bag she pulled out a small stuffed animal. "Do you know what this is?" Eva asked Owen in a soft voice.

Owen nodded and mumbled, "Kanroo," in a voice still raw from crying.

A beautiful smile covered Eva's brown face. "That's right. It's a kangaroo." Giving the stuffed animal to Owen, she looked up at Brad.

"Where's Christopher?" she asked. Eva kept her voice calm and quiet so as not to upset Owen.

"I haven't seen him since the plane crashed." Brad answered, his anguish clear to everyone. "I was hoping you would keep an eye on my 'Little Man' while we looked."

"Of course," Eva answered and turned her attention back to Owen.

"I'll come and help look," Zahara offered.

"Thank you. I would really appreciate that," Brad responded.

"Intand wena ukuba kulungile?" _(Will you be okay?)_ Zahara asked her wife.

"Yebo," _(Yes)_ Eva answered without looking at her. Brad and Julian felt like they were eavesdropping on a personal conversation, even though they couldn't understand what was being said. J.P. shifted uncomfortably and stuffed his red, scraped hands into his pockets.

"Ngiyakuthanda." _(I love you.) _After everything they had been through in the last hour, Zahara figured she would at least try to get though to Eva.

When no response was forthcoming, she joined the two men to search for Christopher.

They walked in silence until JP's curiosity, got the better of him. "Can I ask you a question?" Zahara nodded her head in acquiescence.

"What language were you and your wife speaking?"

"_isiZulu. _I was born in South Africa, the _KwaZulu-Natal _province," Zahara stated with pride.

"You're a Zulu?" JP asked in awe, and then instantly squashed his excitement. Now was so not a time for cultural exchange. People had died, were dying around him, and Brad's little boy was missing. If it had been his nieces, he would have been beside himself.

Zahara laughed at his response. "Yes." She was pleasantly surprised at the man's enthusiasm.

They fell silent again as they continued to search. JP hoped once they found Christopher, he could ask Zahara about her homeland. And they would find Chris. They had to.

XXXOOOXXXOOOXXX

A black and white photo was all she had to go on, but there was no doubt in her mind. Her father, Jack Shepherd was sitting not more than five feet from her. Natalie Shepherd hid behind a tree so Jack and the women he was sitting with wouldn't see her. After everything she had been through to find him, being this close was amazing and terrifying at the same time.

So caught up in her thoughts; Natalie never noticed the pair getting up to leave. "Are you okay?" Jack asked the teenager with concern.

Frozen with fear Natalie just stood there staring at the pair.

"Are you okay?" Jack repeated the question, and he slowly took a step towards her.

That was enough to jerk Natalie out of her trance, and she started running away from them.

Kate noticed that the piece of paper the young girl had been holding had fallen out of her hand. Reaching down to pick it up Kate was surprised to see the face looking back at her.

"Jack, why does she have a picture of you?"

Taking the piece of paper from Kate, Jack discovered, to his astonishment, that it was the picture from his wedding announcement.

Heading in the direction Natalie had taken off in, Jack replied, "I don't know, but I plan to find out."

XXXOOOXXXOOOXXX

"Will your sister be okay alone, Boone?" Camille asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice. She didn't want to be the reason he left his sister alone.

He didn't answer for a few minutes as he continued to look through debris for survivors. "Trust me, Shannon will be just fine," was the sarcastic reply.

Camille was taken aback by his tone. She had figured after surviving a plane crash he would want to stay with his sister. But then, Camille was an only child. What did she know about sibling relationships?

A soft moan off to her left caught her attention. She noticed a man trapped under a piece of metal.

"Boone, help me!" She yelled.

As Boone lifted the metal, Camille pulled the man to safety. Besides a few minor scrapes, the young man seemed fine.

"How are you feeling?" Camille asked the androgynous looking man.

"I'll live," came the quiet reply.

"That's great," Boone said brightly, as both he and Camille stretched out a hand each to help him up. "What's your name?"

The man stood between the pair with a blank expression. As different emotions flew over his face Boone and Camille became worried.

The man dropped back down into the sand, defeated. "I don't know," was his bewildered response.

XXXOOOXXXOOOXXX

Abigail Lewis paced near the waters edge, mad as hell. She had finally come across two solid leads on finding the Island. And the last thing she needed was to be stuck here until rescue came. _'Where ever here is.'_

"It could have been another way." She stopped her pacing and turned around to see who was talking to her.

"Excuse me?" Abigail asked.

Veronika Acosta walked up closer, so she was standing next to Abigail. "It could have been another way." Veronika paused looking around the beach. "We could be one of the injured or worse."

Looking around the beach for herself, Abigail realized the woman was correct. Here she was upset because it was going to take a few extra days to get to Los Angeles, when so many would never make it there at all.

"You're right," Abigail responded gloomily. "I was just having a moment."

"You're entitled to have a moment or two. After all we did just survive a plane crash."

"My name's Abigail."

"Veronika. It's a pleasure to meet you," the other woman said, while pulling her hair back into a pony tail. "Let's go see what we can do to help."

Walking away from the water they saw a man walking in there directions holding a child in his arms.

"Hey, ladies," David Alexander called out to the women. "This might sound like a crazy question. But do either of you know this little boy? I found him lying just inside the jungle."

Both nodded their heads in the negative "Is he alive?" Abigail asked the man.

"Yes." David replied, "I just think the little guy's tired."

Veronika remembered something. "He was on the plane with his father and little brother. I walked past them when I boarded the plane."

"We'll help you find his family," Abigail told the man and they headed off down the beach.

XXXOOOXXXOOOXXX

"Oh God, it hurts, Corey!" Claire Littleton yelled at her sister once again.

After helping move Claire away from the fumes, the gentleman with the curly hair went to find some bottles of water to bring back.

"I know you're in pain Claire, but -" Corey attempted to pacify her sister.

"Move! Get her up!" Corey heard someone yelling. "Get her out of there!" Looking up she saw an African American woman running towards them pointing up at something. Two men followed closely behind her.

Corey looked up and saw the wing of the plane wobbling dangerously above their heads. Once the approaching trio reached Corey and Claire, Brad and Julian pulled Claire to her feet and started to run. Zahara and Corey followed on their heels.

After the group had covered a few hundred feet, a loud explosion rang out behind the group, throwing them all to the ground.

"Claire!" Corey yelled in fear. "Are you okay?"

Brad sat up immediately and moved the women to her back, so he could make sure she was okay. Before anyone knew what was happing, Brad was on his feet backing away from Claire.

He didn't know how it could be, but the woman he had just saved was the same woman from his dreams.

XXXOOOXXXOOOXXX

Callie and Charlie had only reached the first few rows of seats when a violent explosion shook the Fuselage and threw them to the ground. Charlie was first to his feet and he extended a hand down to Callie to help her up.

"I'm fine," Callie responded in a short tone. Standing on her own, she continued down the aisle looking for her mother.

After passing two more rows, Callie stopped when she saw the back of her mother's head. "Mom?" All traces of venom had left her voice.

As soon as Callie stood next to her mother, she knew she was dead. _'Now I'm all alone in the world.'_ A noise roused her from her turbulent thoughts and she remembered she wasn't alone. The man who insisted on coming with her was now standing behind Callie.

"Anna," Charlie said. His voice sounded as if his heart had just been ripped from his chest.

Turning to face Charlie, Callie's face was hard as stone. "How do you know my mother?"

"Your mum?" Charlie asked in astonishment. "Anna's my sister."

XXXOOOXXXOOOXXX

_Alitalia Airline: Flight 609 ~ En-Route To__ Istanbul ~ September 22, 2004_

Once the plane reached cruising altitude, 'The Traveler' took a few moments to enjoy the feeling. Take-off had always been the best part of flying for her.

Removing her laptop and booting up, she knew she had a lot of work ahead of her. Widmore sent her a text message letting her know the files she needed, had been sent to her e-mail account.

The files contained information, on the people Widmore had choose for this mission. 'The Traveler' opens the first file and started to familiarize herself with the people she would be spending the next six months to a year with.

Three hours later, she had finally figured why she needed to be in Istanbul by tomorrow. Removing her phone from her coat pocket, she called Stephanie.

"Hey, Mami." Stephanie answered in her cheerful. "Is everything okay?"

"Raina is in Istanbul." The Traveler told Stephanie.

"What is she doing there?"She asked surprised.

"From what I know, looking for Hayley Jonas." She responded sadly.

"I thought Raina put that behind her?"

"Everything changed after Indira's death." They both knew losing Indira, was the straw that broke the Camels back. "She's booked on a flight to Fiji for tomorrow."

"If Ray wants revenge like before, how are you going to convince her to come with us?"

"I know where Hayley is."

XXXOOOXXXOOOXXX

A/N 1: I just wanted to thank everyone for taking the time to read my story.

I sending a really big hug and thank you to: Homely, PiratePrincess19, HeroineInducedPanic, Charlotte Lewis, Golden-Black Dragon, BloodMoonRising, GuitarHeroLost, Elyad, GreenTeaHoney & Jac Danvers.

Your reviews give me the courage to continue.

A/N 2: I know you're probably sick of me by now, but I need 3 more Freighties. Thank You SO much.

Until Next Time!! Happy Writing & Reading!!!

DiorNicole


End file.
